Memoirs of Alpha and forbidden Memories
by Fantasy Gunner Lily
Summary: This story is about Kasumi whom has to relive terrible memories dealing with a dark past she survived once lets see if she can do it again. The re-risen threat has upped the level of bloodshed by bringing 2 unknown people to the world that may or may not cause the Earth's end I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1: Road to forgiveness

A/N:**_All these characters do not belong to me. Characters in this fan fiction goes to their respective creators and publishers. Please enjoy my fan fiction._**

**_Chapter 1: Road to forgiveness_**

As a young shinobi ran through the Forrest avoiding the shadows the best she could. When Kasumi reached the end all she saw was her Half-sister, Ayane, waiting with a look of I caught you and relief.

Finally Ayane said "I've been looking for you".

Of course it was natural for Ayane to be looking for Kasumi.

Then Kasumi said "Are you here to kill me for the crime I committed for abandoning the clan?"

With a chuckle Ayane said "No, you have been forgiven for that".

As if she haven't heard those words before

Kasumi spoke "Then why are you here for?"

Ayane said "Well the village was under attack and Hayate has been kidnapped and there are only few survivors".

Suddenly someone came out of the shadows,

he then said "What is going on here?"

Furthermore Ayane said "Nothing is going on master"

As the word master came out of Ayane's mouth, it hit Kasumi

"Hayabusa!" She said.

Hayabusa finally said "So you're aware of the situation?"

"Yes, I am a little bit aware of the situation, but then how are you aware?"

It took a long pause as cherry blossoms flew,

Ryu then answered "Well the reason I know is because the kidnappers wanted you"

The thought of being kidnapped is horrible: taken to a place that's barren, men could've done something horrible the least. Those thoughts gave a shiver down her spine.

Finally Ayane broke the silence by saying "Do you know who could've kidnap our brother?"

Kasumi then said "Brother? Since when do you call Hayate, brother? Also not accepting me as your sister!"

Ayane said with a firm but gentle voice "I must respect my master's fiancé and besides I always accepted you as my sister but despised you because you were everyone's favorite".

"That's not true at all, I've been shunned all my life and wait a minute, Wait a minute Ryu, you declared me your Fiancé?"

Finally Ryu spoke "Yes Kasumi, I declared you my Fiancé the moment Hayate handed me his dearest sister".

After a few minutes all the information sank in she asked

"Well can we go to the village please, so we can ask father what's going on".

Ayane said "We should go to the village so she can be further informed".

As all of them returned to the Mugen tenshin village, Kasumi suddenly fell to her knees, both Ryu and Ayane noticed, afterwards Ryu carried her all the way to the village. Finally they arrived at the village into the head of the Mugen Tenshin's house where princess Kasumi was put to rest.


	2. Chapter 2: Revelation

A/N: **_All these characters do not belong to me. Characters in this fan fiction goes to their respective creators and publishers. Please enjoy my fan fiction._**

Chapter 2: Revelation

As Kasumi was put to rest on a bed, there were people around her. Everyone very concerned to what happened to her, and Momiji was also there and she wasn't from that village.

As Kasumi started to wake up Ayame said "Are you okay Kasumi?"

She mourned in pain, looking for the source of the pain, she found a big opening in her right shoulder. Taking partially off her blue ninja outfit showing the big opening, Ryu automatically took notice.

Then Ryu said "Kasumi you have the same curse I was cursed upon not too long ago"

Ayame with a worried look on her face said "Hayabusa, what was the curse that you were cursed upon?"

As the memories of when he had to fight Canna's father Theodore and Canna herself and poor Mizuki wanting to see her daughter again. After all those memories went by

Hayabusa finally said "Kasumi you have the grip of murder."

"Hayabusa may you please explain what the grip of murder is and what Kasumi will be going through" demanded Shiden, Kasumi and Hayate's father

"Certainly, the grip of murder is curse that feeds on the blood of others slayed by the sword of the wielder, it also rots the insides of the body causing excrutiating pain with each enemy slaughtered by Kasumi but it also grants incredible attacking power" explained Ryu

"But master, when you were cursed with the grip of murder it devoured the dragon sword into your right arm, how is the traitor, I mean Kasumi any different? questioned Ayane curiously

"That I do not have the answers to, but Kasumi's wakizashi is right next to her" answered honestly

"Anyways, father, what did the intruders want with Hayate?" asked Kasumi who wants to come out of the shadows as quickly as possible

Shiden rapidly replied with an uncertain answer "I do not have any idea what the intruders intentions are with Hayate but he put up a good a fight but the intruders got him. After me and the guards were finishing off the rest intruders' friends, I got a quick glance at Hayate's unconscious body being dragged"

After Shiden finished telling what he saw to Kasumi, she fell an unconscious slumber. To what seemed like an hour, everybody went to another room. As Kasumi gradually got up, she went to a near waterfall to take a bath. As she took off her outfit and got in, the wind blew softly as if it was saying "to beware". Noises came from the bushes as if an ambush was forming. Aware, Kasumi went to where she put her sword, pulling it out of its sheath defending herself. Once the man emerged from the shadows it turned out to be Ryu.

Finally he said "Hide your sword, I am no enemy of yours."

Kasumi finally sheathed her sword and said "Sorry, ever since you told me the kidnappers wanted me, I've been on edge."

All of a sudden a warm hug embraced Kasumi

Ryu said "Not as long as I live, I won't let you die"

"For better or for worse?" Kasumi said.

Ryu said "For the better" slipping the engagement ring on her finger.

Out of the blue Ryu pressed his lips against Kasumi's. After a minute they separated finally

Ryu said "Continue with your bath, and once you're finished, Mizuki is waiting for us in the village"

The only thing Kasumi said was "Ok". Kasumi got in the water to finish bathing, of course Ryu turned his back to her, as Kasumi ended her bath, and she then went to put on a new set of clothes. When she finished both of them went to the Mugen tenshin village.


	3. Chapter 3: Vision of Twin Dragons

A/N: **_All these characters do not belong to me. Characters in this fan fiction goes to their respective creators and publishers. Please enjoy my fan fiction._**

Chapter 3: Vision of twin dragons

As both Kasumi and Ryu walked back to the Mugen Tenshin village, Kasumi had a vision.

The vision was of twins (boy and girl) saying "Don't give up, not yet mother" and the other said "Think about father, the others and us!"

As Kasumi regained back her consciousness,

Ryu asked "Are you okay?"

Naturally Kasumi would've said yes but this time she said "No, I feel kind of weird"

Ryu puzzled at his fiancee's answer and asked "What happened?"

After a few seconds of recollecting her thoughts, she finally spoke out "I had a vision of twins, boy and girl and they were telling me not to give up not for you, the others and them"

Ryu listened, he asked "What was so bizarre about it?"

Even if she was going to marry the love of her life and Hayate's best friend she couldn't get the thoughts out of her head. Kasumi stuttered for the words

"They...were telling me not to give up on...father...and...mother"

As to Kasumi's surprise Ryu was also in a shock, yet he remained cool and thought the situation through, and he finally said

"I think those twins are ours, Kasumi" and Ryu continued " What did they look like?"

Then Kasumi said "They had my auburn hair color, your intense emerald eyes and from the looks of how on-point they were fighting, they must've received training from both of our clans (Mugen Tenshin and Hayabusa clans)" then out of nowhere Ryu started laughing faintly and then barred the news to Kasumi from his point of view

"If the twins look and fight like us, then one thing will come true in the near future"

The words were taken from Ryu's mouth as Kasumi said "We're going to be parents?!"

The excitement can be heard from Kasumi's voice with a hint of concern with thoughts like "Will Ryu be there for their children?"

Then Ryu said with a hint of amusement said "Yes, that's what the future has in store for us then that's what it shall be done". As if Ryu was reading Kasumi's mind he said "As for the thought of me being there for the twins: I will be there every step of the way with you and the twins. As long as I live and breathe for your love and life, I will also live and breathe for those kids".

Another thing is, Ryu has always wanted to be a father thanks to a little girl named Canna who wanted our dragon shinobi to be her father when she had lost her own 1 year and a half ago. With those words said, Kasumi was happy to hear those words from her future-husband but she said something important to his ears can hear "We have to keep it a secret with the new evil arising."

With that said Ryu understood Kasumi and out of happiness kissed Ryu for a final time. They walked hand-in-hand (fingers interlocked) with a serious yet gentle tone.


	4. Chapter 4: A path to bloodshed

A/N:**_All these characters do not belong to me. Characters in this fan fiction goes to their respective creators and publishers. Please enjoy my fan fiction._**

**_Chapter 4: A path to bloodshed_**

The walk to the Mugen Tenshin village was long but the ninjas didn't mind it. The wind blew very faintly and Kasumi took notice and took her wakizashi and pointed it in the direction the wind blew. Ryu also took a battle stance with his falcon talons ready for use, the figure emerged and to Ryu's surprise, he spoke

"What are you doing here? I thought you were dead"

The figure chuckled and look to his left and said" I'm here to claim Alpha"

As the word "Alpha" could be heard to our young kunoichi, she verbalized in a rough tone

"What do you want with me?"

The Regent of the mask said "I need the alpha gene to create my ultimate goddess"

with fury of those past memories of her being experimented on by DOATEC, ignited her anger and dashed with full speed. Kasumi ran towards the Regent of the mask to start waving her hungry wakizashi wanting to hit the Regent of the mask. Ryu wasn't left behind as he too dashed to the Regent wanting to end a long time burden that had hunted Canna and Mizuki not too long just as then Mugen Tenshin's "princess' sword as about to reach its destination, she fell to her knees and had another vision with the twins and Alpha-152 goddess. This time Kasumi knew the twins and the Alpha-152 goddess was behind them attacking the blooding filled conscious that belonged to the Dragon shinobi (Ryu) and stated

"Ryuna, Naryu forgive me for not protecting the ones that mattered the most to me" as Kasumi was about to let her tears drop, 3 hands lifted up her face. It was Ryu and the twin's hands. Her fiancé declared

"This young woman wearing that ring does not back away from any fight or losses any of them either, she is the princess that can fight to protect everyone in her family"

The twins chimed in too saying "By the stories told by father in the future, you and alpha are the same yet different: the difference is that you have a heart and alpha doesn't, that's the biggest difference in fighting history!"

With that encouraging statement, Kasumi reawakened and killed the Regent of the mask in one blow (But actually it was only a hologram) to her surprise the regent striked her (near her upper left arm) and got a piece of DNA (or her blood) needed to revive Alpha. With that task completed, the Regent of the mask disappeared. Ryu ran towards Kasumi followed by the others and Ryu finally asked

"What happened?" (The vision changed to a location that was filled with dead corpses killed by Kasumi's own hands, but the setting filled with corpses is inside Ryu's inner consciousness)

Finally Kasumi voiced "I saw the twins again, Ryuna and Naryu. Alpha reawakened and I was in a place with dead corpses killed by my own hands to feed my cursed shoulder" the events in the vision were heard by everyone.

Afterwards Mizuki said" Are you okay?"

And naturally Kasumi answered yes out of respect. Both Mizuki and Kasumi introduced themselves and Canna wasn't left out. Once Canna said Hi through her phone because she was still traumatized, but when she saw Ryu, all Canna would do was just run to him and give him a great big hug because she missed her "father".

Then Ayane announced "Mizuki wants all of us to destroy every LOA's bases, save Hayate and stop the new-old threat from reforming"

With all the details articulated everyone embarked the helicopter Mizuki piloted and were about to leave when Ayame gave both Kasumi and Ayane a pendant of a lotus flower and spoke

"It'll come in handy and it will assure me your safety" with that spoken both Kasumi and Ayane accepted the gift and replied

" Thank you mother, we will return safely with Hayate in our hands"

As they boarded the helicopter, Ryu came up to the worried sisters and verbalized a promise he will make and keep" We will bring back Hayate, I promise"

With that promise engraved in stone, the dragon shinobi, the 2 Kunoichi's and the shrine maiden headed to the Japan Self-Defense building there they will devise a plan to stop the Alpha 152 goddess from ending the world

Kasumi remembered something: A blonde woman taking away the twins to infuse them into the Alpha gene. What could all this mean? Maybe the answer lay ahead in a road filled with questions and mysteries.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: **_All these characters do not belong to me. Characters in this fan fiction goes to their respective creators and publishers. Please enjoy my fan fiction._**

**_Chapter 5: A Shrine Maiden's warning and a God's bloody game_**

Back at the main LOA base in Europe, the hologram of the Regent of the mask returned and placed the DNA into the computer. Hayate locked in a container furiously asked

"What are your planning to do with the Alpha gene?"

"Well my dear Hayate, we plan on using Alpha to be our ultimate goddess to destroy the world in the name of God!"Said the Regent of the mask

"Your Alpha goddess is not doing anything for God, only those who have walked down the path of hardships do good in the name of God!" said Hayate.

Regent of the mask laughed frantically and answered "So you're relaying on Kasumi to save you and the world while she's in the brink of death? And the rest of the group are just pawns in my little game"

The silence reassured the Regent of the mask's plan will actually turn out the way he wants.

Meanwhile aboard the helicopter piloted by Mizuki, Kasumi was being tended to her wound inflicted by the Regent of the Mask.

"There all done, Kasumi you should be a little careful next time" implied Momiji.

"I'm sorry Momiji it's just that when the Regent of the Mask said he wanted the Alpha gene it enraged me, but I'll try to be careful next time"

"And you should be more careful next time, the curse may cause you death"

The shock on Kasumi's face is unforgettable, once the shock subsided she asked

"What?! It can kill me?"

Kasumi's statement fully offended Momiji in an unenlightened kind of way.

Momiji retorted "I am a shrine maiden, I have stellar powers that allow me to see the future. But the Grip of Murder is more powerful than I thought"

Kasumi then acknowledged and mentioned "Please don't tell Ayane, she will overreact to the news"

"And what about Master Ryu?" asked Momiji, a shrine maiden who's loyal to her master.

A long pause enveloped the infirmary, finally Kasumi broke the annoying silence and spoke

"He already knows...He has walked down the same fate as me but this time I alone face death and a long time burden"

For as long as the memories of: The time she abandoned her clan, to the time she was experimented on by DOATEC for the creation of a perfect soldier (Alpha-152), to where she found Hayate during the revival of Project Epsilon and now this.

"Momiji did you see anything suspicious while you were looking through the blood filled memories?"

Recollecting her thoughts, the long and bothersome wind was interrupted

"Do you know a blonde, malicious woman?"

Blonde, malicious woman... (The only blonde woman who came into Kasumi's mind was Helena, but she wasn't very malicious)

"Momiji let's leave recollection of the Blonde, malicious woman at bay, okay?"

The simple nod said a million words.

"You want to go to the training simulator?" asked Momiji.

"Okay, but the meeting is later so let's not forget that detail" Kasumi dictated the unforgettable piece of information.


End file.
